New Girl Meets Lonely Boy
by bringmethehorizon12
Summary: Maka is a new girl and happens to bump into Soul. They learn a lot about each other. They deal with bullies. then in one class when Maka was watching Soul play with a pencil she gets a note thrown at her saying not to date Soul but to date him. There also was a number. What should she do? who wrote her the note? SoMa Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! this is my first fanfiction on this website. I hope you like. Please review and follow and stuff. Its probably gonna be crappy so bear with me people it will get better. **

**From bringmethehorizon12**

Chapter One: Hello I'm Maka Albarn.

Maka P.O.V

I have never really been the popular student but since Mom died and Dad got transferred to Death City, Nevada I've been more unpopular than usual. I miss all my friends from Maricopa. Anyway I was walking down a hallway and I bumped into this guy. I dropped all my books and was knocked to the floor. He looked at me and smiled "Watch it squirt" he bellowed with his low voice. Obviously he was a senior. I'm only a freshman. I looked down and started to pic my things up.

Then I saw a pair of hands pick up my books. "Here to push me down too?" I asked as my voice cracked. "No I'm here to help a girl that was pushed down by my older brother" he answered not looking up. "Thank you" I murmured. He looked up at me and smiled "Welcome." He had red eyes and snow white hair that spiked everywhere. He had shark teeth and wore a baggy black sweat shirt with the _Pierce the Veil _insignia on it. He had skinny jeans and all black vans. I notice I was wearing almost the same thing.

"I'm Soul Eater Evans. Who are you? Are you new?" He grinned as he pulled me up. "Hello I'm Maka Albarn and I am new here." I smiled as I answered his questions. "Your dad's that perverted teacher Mr. Albarn right?" he asked frowning. "Yes…. Wait how do you know my dad? It his first day here!" I said as stopping at my classroom. "Look over there" he pointed to my father and many girls that looked frightened. "Oh. Well this is my class so bye" I said. "This is my class also" he smirked as we enter the class together.

Soul P.O.V  
"Yo Maka come sit next to me" I shouted to the beautiful long legged newbie. Wait did I just say beautiful? Ignore that please. She smiled and sat next to me. It was nice to have an actual friend considering my older brother, Wes, always forces me to hang out with him just to be his and his friends' personal punching bag. "Thanks for being my friend on my first day" I heard her mumble. I felt my face heat up. "No big deal" I murmured looking away. When I looked back at her I noticed she was wearing a _Pierce the Veil _sweat shirt exactly like mine but hers was too big so it hid her hands. She had a red plaid skirt with black vans. She was blonde with green eyes. Her hair in two pigtails. "Alright class I'm your new teacher Mr. Albarn. Mr. Stein will be out for a while so I'll be here till he gets back." I looked over at the red haired male. He glared at me then turned his eyes to Maka and smiled a big grin. I looked at Maka who was hiding her head cursing under her breath. "At least its only one class" I said making her look up and smile. "Yeah" she nodded. We started passing notes and found out we had a lot in common. We also had the same exact class schedule. We decided to sit next to each other at lunch.

The class period ended and we walked to our second period class talking and joking around until a blue haired kid and his posy bumped us to the ground. "Oh no" I whispered as I helped Maka up. "What" she asked. It was the most popular in the freshman year, Death Star,. Its members were Black*Star, Liz and Patty Thompson, Death the Kid, and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. "Let's go" I grabbed Maka's wrist and tried walking away before I was pushed down again. "You can't run from your daily beating Soul." Black*Star shouted.

"Oi, you're that new girl huh?" DTK said as he picked her up and tried dragging her away. I got up and tackled him. Maka luckily not injured got up and watched as I fought the symmetry obsessed boy. Symmetry. "Yo, DTK I don't think Black*Star's hair is symmetrical" before I could get another punch in DTK tackled Black*Star. They started to fight as the girls tried pulling them apart. I grabbed Maka's hand and ran to second period until I realized that we had third period with Death Star. "Maka stay away from them. Especially in third period. Ok?" I said as we sat in the far back of the room next to each other. "Who are they?" she questioned tilting her head so one of her pigtails was in her face. "Death Star. Members are Black*Star, Liz and Patty Thompson, Death the Kid, and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa." I said blankly while resting my head on my hand trying not to look worried. "You mean Principal Lord Death's kid? The one that hired my father as assistant principal? The Death the Kid that was supposed to show me around the school?" she asked slightly raising her voice. "That's why he grabbed you." I murmured. "I guess I like you better and we do have the same schedule so I prefer to have you as a tour guide." She smiled making me feel a whole lot better.

Maka P.O.V

Soul and I passed notes again.

_"Where do you usually eat lunch" _I wrote

"_The back of the cafeteria. But you wanna sit on the roof today" _he wrote

"_Sure"_ I responded

I copied all the notes from the board down and looked at Soul who was playing with a pencil. I smiled and noticed that he looked really cute. Wait what! Never mind that comment. I felt something hit my face when I looked back at the board. It was a crinkled rolled up piece of paper. I opened it.

_Why stare at that nobody Soul when you can stare at me. I know your emo and all but you're really hot and I think we should date. Hit me up. _

_1-234-555-6789_

Ok 1. I'm not emo.

And 2. Who was the person who wrote this? I looked around the room and saw….

**CLIFFHANGERS ARE THE BEST! lol thanks for reading i will start chapter 2 soon k bai! **

**from bringmethehorizon12**


	2. Chapter 2

**thank you. I love that you guys love my story. this one is very dramatic but yeah. please review, follow and favorite. Also I might not every use this OC again I might kill him off or something k bai!**

**from bringmethehorizon12**

Chapter Two: Soul Gets Jealous

Maka P.O.V

_Why stare at that nobody Soul when you can stare at me. I know your emo and all but you're really hot and I think we should date. Hit me up. _

_1-234-555-6789_

Ok 1. I'm not emo.

And 2. Who was the person who wrote this? I looked around the room and saw a boy smirking at me. He wore a varsity jacket with his name across the left side of his chest saying _Troy_. He had black hair that swept across his face. He had yellow eyes and a nice smile. He winked and I blushed only to turn to Soul who was reading the note from this Troy guy. "Maka, what is this?" Soul's voice cracked as he looked at her sadly. "It's n-nothing" he stared at me with the same expression. "I'm not going to date him or anything I'll just tell him I'm not interested." He kinda smiled but I could see the sadness in his eyes. He's being so dramatic!

The bell rang and I immediately was the first person out of my seat. I waited for Soul at the door when the so called Troy character showed up and started talking to me. "Hey sweet cheeks" he smirked "Look Troy I'm flattered but I don't like you that way… I kinda like someone else" I blushed. His grin got bigger. Why was I telling him this? "Well Maka that's why I need you to be mine. You may be flat chested but your face is very attractive. Also you have some nice long legs." I growled at the fact he only liked me for my body. He grabbed me right as Soul walked out the room. I had to admit after only two class periods I had a major crush on Soul. Soul looked furious and walked towards Troy and I. "Soul" I whispered. "SHUT UP" Soul shouted making the whole hallway go silent. We still had ten minutes of passing period and I was really anxious to see what would happen. "Troy what the heck do you think you're doing?" Soul looked up with anger in his eyes. "Uh hanging out with my girl." He answered. "I'm not your girl." I raised my voice. "Should I tell everyone one that the Emo girl likes the Emo boy?" "I'M NOT EMO. AND WHAT IF I DO LIKE HIM DOES IT MATTER? ARE YOU JEALOUS THAT I'M HAPPIER THAN YOU? WHAT IF HE LIKES ME BACK? YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS THAT WE ARE HAPPY!" I shouted before shaking a speechless Troy off of me and rushing past Soul. I didn't know where I was going but I needed to get out of there. Did I just confess in front of everyone?

Soul P.O.V

I stood there speechless. I turned on my heel and walked towards the direction Maka ran in. "GO AHEAD BRING HER BACK I NEED TO TEACH HER A LESSON." I heard Troy yell behind me. I stopped and turned around. I held both middle fingers in the air then turned around and went in search of Maka. "Maka!" I shouted repeatedly. "MAKA!" I could feel tears building up in my eyes. So much drama in about 2 and half hours. "MAKA!" I could finally hear the pitter patter of her shoes. I then hear sobbing. "MAKA!" I shouted again. The sobbing calmed down a bit as a turned down a dark hallway that looked abandoned. "Soul" I walked a few more stepped before seeing her sitting on the floor. I ran to her and hugged her as she sobbed into my chest. I really didn't want to break the hug. "Maka" I whispered. "We need to head to third period. It starts in about three minutes" I regretted saying something. Cause she broke from the hug. "Let's go so we won't be late." She smiled as she wiped her tears away. "Third period is study hall... its optional to show up." I quickly said remembering how awesome our teacher is for letting us off. "Oh." She smiled. We walked back talking about our pasts **(Authors Note: those will be separate chapters MUHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA). **We reached the outside of third period and checked in with the teacher before walking around the school waiting for the lunch bell. "Soul, do you cut like everyone accuses you of doing?" She asked me. My heart stopped. "Check for yourself." I answered as I rolled up my sleeves. "These are scars from a few months ago." I frowned. She rolled up her sleeves. "Same." She frowned. Maka why? I questioned in my head. Although we were very much alike she seemed too innocent to do such a thing.

Maka P.O.V

"Soul, why are you staring at me like that" I said when I turned to see Soul had stopped a few feet behind me. "Soul, is there anybody there?" I said as I walked in front of him and waved my hand in his face. Soul finally snapped back to reality. "Huh. What happened" he asked with a tremble in his voice. "You were staring at me like a creeper. Soul what's on your mind?" I asked curiously. It's only been about three and a half hours since I met Soul and we were so close. He looked at me a put on the fakest smile in mankind. "N-Nothing" is all he said before the bell rang and we left for the Cafeteria.

Once we got our food we were on our way to the roof when we ran into people Soul did not want to see. "Soul lets go" I whispered as I tried to walk around them but they grabbed me. This group was Troy and the Death Star group. "You little girl think I'm jealous of emo boy over there? No I want you for my own pleasure." Troy growled into my ear. "Soul isn't emo. But after his story I'm surprised he didn't cut. You know what Troy I'll be surprised if you still want me after this..." I kicked him where the sun don't shine and ran with Soul close behind. I made it to the roof with Soul. Out of breath I looked at Soul who was walking towards me. He lifted my head up with our foreheads touching I smiled. It's only been four hours since we met Soul." I said as I blushed. "It doesn't matter." He said as we leaned in our lips were a few inches apart when…

**MUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA MORE CLIFFHANGERS! sorry it had to end like this but I have to go to school now! K BAI I LOVE YOU GUYS AS FRIENDS BUT NOTHING MORE CUZ I DON"T KNOW YOU!**

**from bringmethehorizon12**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've been forgetting to do disclaimers. Anyway I don't own soul eater cause if I did so many people would be together. Anyway thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. So yeah. K BAI! From bringmethehorizon12**

Chapter 3: Goodbye?

Maka P.O.V

"It's only been four hours since we met Soul." I said as I blushed. "It doesn't matter." He said as we leaned in our lips were a few inches apart when the door to the roof burst open showing a furious Troy with an even more furious red haired male. Crap my dad is here. "Troy why are you mad. My kick doesn't satisfy your pleasure?" I asked pulling away from Soul crossing my arms and trying to seem innocent. "MAKA GET AWAY FROM HIM!" my father yelled as I stayed next to Soul. "Why? He's not gonna treat me like you treated Mom. He's better than that." I said raising my voice. "Maka." Dad and Soul said at the same time. "Shut up. Troy is just here to hurt Soul and I. So why are listening to that lying no life loser. Yeah I've been here about four hours and Soul is the only friend I have but he actually listens unlike you. In Maricopa I lied about having friends. Those girls weren't my friends. I only tagged along because I didn't want to be alone. Soul is my one and only friend. You take him away from me I guess you won't have a fricking daughter anymore. Dad I don't love you. I only liked mom. You made her commit suicide cause you cheated on her so don't you dare ruin this for me." I shouted. **(Authors Note: Like I said I'll tell you the back stories in future chapters.)** "Maka, Papa loves you and ma-" I cut him off "LIAR" I screamed. I heard the chatter in the courtyard bellow us. That meant lunch was over and it was thirty minutes of break time before fourth period.

"I hate you. I never wanted to live with you. I was so happy when Mom divorced you. Then of course when you tell her you're moving to Nevada she goes and kills herself. Mom stilled loved you. But she hated being hurt by you. Honestly killing herself wasn't a bad idea. I would do anything to get away from you" I said holding back tears and trying to calm down. I looked over at Soul who obviously looked surprised that I would say something like this to my own father. I turned to Troy who seemed satisfied in watching what was left of my family be torn apart. I had siblings but they were either off in college or too young to understand **(imagine Spirit was like 40 when he had Maka). **I turned to Soul again. "I think I'm gonna leave for the day. This is not the best first day you know. I'll see you later." With that I ran to the door leading to the school from the roof and walked down the stairs and walked out of school.

Soul P.O.V

Right after Maka left I looked at Mr. Albarn with anger and sadness in my eyes. "You messed up her life, childhood, everything. You pretty much ruined your daughter's life is that what you wanted. Is that what your life goal was? You know I really like her. You ignored her so much that you didn't notice" I realized I said too much and quickly shut up. "Notice what?" Mr. Albarn questioned. "Yeah notice what?" Troy smirked. "SHUT UP DOUCHE WEED!" I yelled. I left the roof and went straight home. This was the best yet worst day of my life. Once I got home I exchanged glances with my mother and she immediately called the school to say I was home. She knows if I have that look in my eyes every action she needs to take. I pulled out my phone and texted Maka.

_(Slanted=Soul and _Underlined=Maka)

_Hey_

Hi

_You ok?_

What do you think?

_Guess that's a no. _

We texted for hours till it was about eleven-thirty pm. She then fell asleep and I went downstairs to eat. Of course Wes ate everything so I just grabbed an apple and walked upstairs and ate it. I didn't go to sleep until three am.

~THE NEXT DAY~

I woke up at about seven-thirty am. I'm used to not getting sleep so I was pretty ok with my morning routine. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. I walked to my room threw on some black skinny jeans that we ripped at the knees and put on a black undershirt and a _Bring Me The Horizon _**(Authors favorite band!) **sweat shirt with some black and white checkered vans. I packed up my backpack and shoved my phone in my pocket. I walked downstairs grabbed a muffin not daring to look at Wes and walked to school not wanting to ride the bus.

Once I got to the school I texted Maka.

(Same as last time.)

_Meet me by the front gate_

K I gotta talk to you.

_OK see ya._

I waited for about 5 minutes until I saw her walking up to the school with a black plaid skirt and a black veil bride sweet shirt. She was wearing black and white checkered vans that looked like mine. Her hair was down and her eyes were red and puffy. I can read her like an open book and she obviously had been crying. "Oi, Maka you ok?" I don't know why I asked her this I could tell she wasn't. "Uh y-yeah" she lied. Of course she lies to me. I gave her that look and she immediately looked away. "Look I don't know if you already know this but I really like you and my dad is mad at me so now I'm being forced to hang out with Death Star and my dad made plans for me to date Troy." She said as I felt my heart break into a million pieces. "Maka I really like you too." without thinking I pulled her in for a kiss. Not caring who was watching I felt her immediately kiss back. We broke apart after a few minutes for breath. "I love you" we said at the same time before walking up to the building and going to first period. Until we saw Troy we were laughing and holding hands. "I got my class schedule switched so we can be together all day babe." Troy said as he grabbed Maka from me and I heard her growl in disgust. They walked away from me and all I could do is stand there watching them walk away into the crowd. I really do love her. I stood there until I heard someone behind me say "She's ours now"

**Should I end the story there or continue it? Most likely continue it. Anyway Troy will be gone soon I just haven't found the right place yet you know. I thought about having Soul push him of the roof but I don't want Soul to be a murderer. So yeah. Um Two chapters in one day YAY! K BAI!**

**From bringmethehorizon12**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I decided to continue the story but I'll try not to end on cliffhangers as much cause sometimes I don't know what's gonna happen and I really want to know. Uh I'm open to suggestions and im trying not to use as many OC's I think Troy is the only one so far. I personally hate OC's and I thought about having ragnorok (IDK how to spell his name) be human but then I thought to save him and crona for later. Anyway I don't own soul eater yada yada yada. Please review, follow, and favorite. K BAI!**

**From bringmethehorizons12**

Chapter 4: I Miss You.

Soul P.O.V

They walked away from me and all I could do is stand there watching them walk away into the crowd. I really do love her. I stood there until I heard someone behind me say "She's ours now". I turned around to see Death Star. "You wanted this all along didn't you?" I asked balling my hands into fists. "Maybe we did. We love to watch our little runts be hurt" Black*Star answered with a sly grin. "Black*Star, Kidd why are you doing this?" Tsubaki asked. "Shut up your supposed to be my girlfriend and do anything I tell you!" Black*Star yelled back at the girl. She looked really sad and stormed off. "WHO NEEDS YOU?" Black*Star yelled behind the girl. "Black*Star what the heck" Liz said as she ran after Tsubaki. Patty followed. "You guys are jerks you know that?" I said as I walked past them to my first period class. When I got there I saw Maka looked annoyed as Troy was showing her off and holding her. I want her back. It's only her second day and she and I have kissed and Troy is already attached to her like a magnet. Maybe if she told him her back story he would run away. I quickly whipped out my phone.

_Tell him your back story he might just run away._

He won't let me talk. Sorry Soul I'll try making up something so my dad won't let me see him ever again.

_K._

I waited for a response when I turned to look at Maka I saw he was kissing her and he had squished her phone like it was a grape. UGH! I walked at the room and ran home. When I got home she quickly called the school to say I won't be there for today. I ran upstairs and screamed into my pillow. I pulled out a small box with my razors in it from under my bed and started slicing at my skin watching the blood spill to the floor.

Maka P.O.V

Class had started and I could see Soul sitting where he usually sat. I pulled out my extra phone that I paid for with my own money and texted Soul.

Where r u?

_Home_

Why?

_I need to be alone right now._

Are you cutting? Soul don't you dare lie to me either.

_What if I am? You seem too caught up in Troy's business. _

You know I don't like him. I love you and I really really miss being with you.

_Don't you dare lie to me!_

You know I love you. 

_Yeah ok I'll believe that lie for another two minutes._

Soul what's really the matter. And why are you taking your anger out on me?

_You wanna know what's wrong. Your dad. You. Those are my problems. Why did you listen to him on the whole Death Star and Troy thing? _

Soul…

_I knew it._

It's not like that.

_You know you were my first and only best friend. I really am stupid for falling for you. _

Soul

_Goodbye. And I will miss you._

I stuffed my phone in my backpack, stood up, and walked out of the class ignoring all the people calling my name. I walked out of the school and walked to where Soul told me his address was. I needed to talk to him and explain to him everything that has happened. I don't want him to cut if anyone should cut it's me for being put into this situation. **_Knock Knock._** The door slowly opened revealing a beautiful woman with snow white hair and blue eyes like Wes's. She wore a red top with black leggings. "Hello, you must be Maka. I'm Soul's mother." She said with a sad smile. "Where is soul?" I asked as nicely as I could. "Upstairs" she responded. I nodded and made my way up the stairs. When I got upstairs I looked around until I saw a door with 'Do Not Enter: Soul's Room'. I walked to the room and pushed the door open. I saw Soul sitting on the edge of his bed with many fresh cuts on his wrists. He was also blasting Go to Hell for Heaven's Sake by _Bring Me the Horizon _**(author's fave)****_. _**"SOUL" I yelled. He quickly turned around and hid his wrists under his sweatshirt sleeves. "Why are you here" he asked harshly. "I came to check on you. Please come back to school with me" my voice cracked as I responded. "I'm not going to that hell hole anymore. I'm thinking about going to a private school so I can have a fresh start and be away from all of my bullies. As you can see I can afford it." He said blankly. It did look like his family had a lot of money. "Or you just wanna get away from me" I frowned. "I can't stay mad at you forever you know." He smirked "Then come back" I said as I looked away to hide my blush. "One more day. Anymore drama then I'm leaving!" he said very seriously. "You are staying forever" I said. He pulled me in for a hug. I hugged back then pulled away. I started to lean in for a kiss. Then I kissed him. He kissed back and it was the sweetest moment until….

**CLIFFHANGER AGAIN! I'm gonna try to get one more chapter in for tonite. Ok? Ok. I really love my story and the commitment you guys put in to loving it and junk. **

**To: mayliemcdaniel your suggestion will come up soon lovely! K BAI!  
From bringmethehorizon12**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know you guys want the story right away so Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater! K bai!**

**From bringmethehorizon12**

Chapter 5: Coffee Break Before Kidnap

Maka P.O.V

I started to lean in for a kiss. Then I kissed him. He kissed back and it was the sweetest moment until the door was knocked down and there standing was Wes, Troy, Death Star (well Death the Kid and Black*Star) and my dad. "Crap" I whispered as I pulled away from Soul. He was obviously very furious because he got up and punched Troy in the face knocking out many of Troy's teeth and giving Troy a broken nose. All the other guys immediately backed off not wanting the same injuries or even worse. "Maka lets go back to school. I don't want you with this boy." Dad said gesturing to Soul. "But you want me with someone I completely hate and only likes me for my body" I asked looking at my father. "You know I saw him kiss a girl at the front gate when I was talking to Soul this morning. I don't think he's gonna be anymore faithful to me. He's a lying jerk that constantly bullies Soul." I said not letting anyone speck. The whole room became quiet because Soul had turned off the radio. "And you Wes. You were in on it to? You make me sick. What would you get out of this" I asked. "My loser of a brother being miserable." Wes huffed as he smirked. Soul punched Wes in the gut and screamed "I USED TO FRICKING LOOK UP TO YOU AND YOU USED TO PROTECT ME! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?" "YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!" Wes immediately screamed back trying to catch his breath from that strong punch. "Maka we are leaving look at him he's violent!" Dad budded in. "He's fighting for me, something you never did for Mom. How many half siblings do I have that I don't know about cause you never bothered to tell me when one of your sluts had a kid? You were never faithful and Soul always will be." I said trying to keep my cool. "You are a slut." Troy said. Or at least tried saying cause lots of his teeth were still on the ground. "I'm not a fricking slut. You try making me seem like one." I said gritting my teeth trying not to hurt him more than he already is hurt.

Soul P.O.V

"Leave us alone or do you have nothing better to do than spend all your time trying to bring us down and hurt us." I said as I grabbed Maka's hand and walked past them and walked out of the house and walked in a random direction. "Where are we going" Maka asked. "Away from them." I answered bluntly. We continued walking until we got to a coffee shop called Deathbucks. We sat down and ordered two hot mochas. "They are probably looking for us." Maka said as she pulled her sleeves up to her hands so the coffee cup didn't burn her hands. "I don't care" I said taking a sip of my coffee. "Are you mad" she asked looking worried. "Is it that obvious" I answered sarcastically. Of course I was mad. More like pissed actually. "Why are you so mad." She asked. "They came to my fricking house because they don't want me to date you. I beat the crap out of Troy and Wes. So what the heck am I gonna do when they try kill me at school. I can't go home cause Wes is there. I can't go to school because Troy and Wes are there. Where am I gonna go? Mom can only protect me so much from Wes. And what about Dad? He's coming back from his trip tonight. I'm so screwed." I said slamming my head on the table. "What am I gonna do? My dad might get drunk because he's gonna end up being angry and what will I do about my young brothers and sisters. Dad might take it out on them or me or someone else." She said with tears in her eyes. "Maka" I said softly. "Yes" she said with her voice shaking. "It's gonna be fine. Let's run away." I responded still speaking softly. "What about my siblings?" she asked. "We'll take them with us." I said smiling. "Dad will send out a search warrant." She said frowning. "Then we will have to face our families for tonight and we will think of something later." I answered frowning at the idea. "Ok" she said taking a sip of her coffee. After talking about random things we finished our coffee and started walking home. That's when it got to quiet. "Hey, Maka. It's really late and it's quiet." I said breaking the silence. "To quiet" she said looking around. "Yeah." I said as a grabbed her hand and started walking. "Let's go see if my siblings are still at day care. I usually pick them up. Dad usually goes to some club." She said walking towards a daycare called Death Day Care. We walked in and noticed no one was there. "Hello? Kami, S.J., Mori, Kari?" Maka yelled. "Dad couldn't have picked them up right? He doesn't even know where this place is." She continued. "Wes, Troy, Death the Kid, and Black*Star do. We all went here when we were younger." I said with a very scared look on my face. "Maybe they're in the back." She said trying not to lose her calm. We went to the back room and there was the four children and the daycare manager standing next to Wes, Death the Kid, Black*Star, and Troy with very scared looks on their faces. "MAKA" the four children screamed. "KAMI, S.J., MORI, KARI" Maka responded with a tears flowing out of her eyes. "What are you doing here?" I asked rolling up my sleeves exposing my scars ready to beat them up. "Soul" Wes whispered. "What?" I responded angrily. "I didn't know." He said pointing at my arms. "Well now you do." He covered his mouth as I answered with fierceness in my voice. "Anyway we want the girl" Death the Kid said gesturing towards Maka. I took my eyes off of my shocked brother and ran towards DTK ready to do anything to protect Maka.

**Sorry I didn't post this last night. I fell asleep while writing it. I got a review saying I said the I love you part fairly early. I know. I was thinking about that but it kinda fits in with the story well you know? I really like this chapter and hope I can post another chapter tonite. K BAI!**

**From bringmethehorizon12**


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry I've been taking forever to update. I've been having problems and right. right now I'm updating on my phone. my next chapter should be out later today! Again I'm sorry and I'll see you guys later. **

**From bringmethehorizon12?￢ﾝﾤ️**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Let Me Be Happy

**Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater. Sorry it's been so long! Now its winter break so I can write more. I had a lot. I had school, school sports teams, outside of school sports, my friends moving away, drama, and other junk. Well let's start the story. K BAI!**

**From: bringmethehorizon12**

Soul P.O.V

"Anyway we want the girl" Death the Kid said gesturing towards Maka. I took my eyes off of my shocked brother and ran towards DTK ready to do anything to protect Maka. I watched as Wes fell to the floor. "Let the kids go and take me. This is mostly about me anyway." I said stepping in front of Maka. I looked over at the kids. They all looked like Maka and all looked the same age except for one of the boys. The boy looked like Spirit and looked a little younger than the other kids. "Soul" Maka murmured. "Shush" she quickly went silent. "GO" Troy said between his messed up teeth. DTK and Black*Star stayed put. "We don't wanna end up like you bro. We are only doing this cause Mr. Albarn are paying us and said we would get expelled. We only stopped hanging out with Soul cause he told us his story and got pretty freaked out" DTK and Black*Star said. "Wait isn't your dad principal. So spirit doesn't have the right to expel you" Maka explained. "Oh yeah" he said shocked. "Dummy" I murmured.

They released the kids and the daycare manager, Miss Marie,. "KAMI, S.J., MORI, KARI" Maka yelled as she hugged the two boys and two girls. "I really hate daddy" said the boy that looked like Maka. "Me too, Mori." Maka said grinning. "Let's get out of here before your dad gets here" I said. Maka nodded and walked with me. "Excuse me mister can I have a piggy back ride." said one of the little girls. "Kami!" Maka said annoyed. "It's ok" I smirked and let her get on my back. "We aren't going home tonight." Maka said blankly. "We are going to get clothes and we are leaving to god knows where" she continued. "Come to my place after you get clothes." I said "My mom will be fine with it and my dad will just have to deal with it" "Yeah Maka let's do it" Kami said. "I don't wanna intrude or anything." She responded while blushing. "Let's go get your clothes" I said excitedly. "OK" she smiled.

_Later_

Maka P.O.V

We got to my house and I quickly grabbed backpacks and stuffed them full of clothes and toys that will keep everyone happy. Then Dad showed up. "Maka what the hell is this?" He said. I could smell the whiskey on his breath. "Go the hell away" I raised my voice as I grabbed the packs and headed for the door. He grabbed my hair and pulled me to the ground. "SOUL" I screamed. "You are not leaving." Dad shouted. "LET ME GO" I screamed. He let go and fell to his knees crying and said "Don't leave me like your mama" I quickly stood up and responded harshly "I am but I won't kill myself over someone as terrible as you". Right after I said that Soul burst through the door "Maka are you ok? I heard screaming" He asked looking very scared. "I'm fine let's get out of here" I said not daring to look at that low life that is supposed to be my father.

Kari P.O.V

I watched Maka and Soul walk out of the house we lived in with daddy. "Hey Maka are we ever coming back here" I asked. "No, don't even think of him as your daddy anymore ok, Kari" she said coldly. I may only be 8 but I understood that the expression on her face meant she never wanted to see him ever again. We followed Soul to this HUGE house. My eyes along with all my other siblings except for Maka's eyes lit up. "WOAH" we all said at the same time. Maka giggled and followed Soul inside.

Soul P.O.V

"Crap" I whispered. "SOUL WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN" I heard a deep voice yell. "I never thought you would ever care" I snapped at it. "SOUL EATER EVANS WHO ARE THEY?" my father asked pointing at Maka and her group. "My girlfriend and her brothers and sisters." I blushed lightly the continued "They are staying here until they can find a place to stay since their low life father is controlling and demanding like someone I know" I raised my voice a little too slightly. He walked over to me and went to slap me. I braced myself but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw that Wes was the one who took the hit. "Wes my boy I'm sorry. Can you go practice violin while I take care of your terrible piano playing runt of a brother you have." Dad apologized. "No" Wes said sternly. "WHAT?" dad asked taken aback a little. "I said no. Get that through your thick skull. I'm tired of you abusing mom and Soul. Mom used to be so open and nice. Did she tell you she's pregnant? Stop doing this crap. You think I'm the perfect child because I'm captain of the football team, play violin, and I'm at the top of my class. Soul plays piano very well, he is in all advanced classes, and he is in music club and doesn't waste his allowance on useless things like I do. Look at his wrists" Wes said and when the last few words were said I fell to the ground and started having a panic attack. Why was he doing this? How would dad react when he sees them? Was mom really pregnant? Since when was Wes top of his class? Mom has only seen them once when I went to the hospital. I promised her I would stop. How would she react? I Put my hands on my head and screamed. "He's crazy" I heard Dad say. "Shut up. My son is better than you in so many ways" I heard mom's voice echo right before I blacked out.

**Sorry for the long wait you guys…. **

**From bringmethehorizon12**


	8. Chapter 8

**BACK STORIES CHAPTER!  
From bringmethehorizon12**

**Soul's Story:**

No One's P.O.V

Ever since he was born Soul was always the least loved child and his parents expected more from him trying to get him to surpass his brother which was very hard for Soul. Soul is from a family of rich and famous musicians. Wes got everything and didn't have to lift a finger. Soul got very limited items and did many things on his own. After about five years after Soul's birth something snapped and his father started abusing Soul and his mother. Wes usually wasn't there but he knew what was going on. Soul usually cried himself to sleep and started having panic attacks. Soul's friends (Troy, Wes, and DeathStar) finally noticed something wrong with Soul after Soul had many hospital visits so they decided not to hang out with him and bully him for his issues. Soul started cutting his first year of middle school (6th grade). He wore lots of short sleeve shirts so many people saw. He was sent to therapists, counselors, and any other form of help but nothing worked. Around 7th grade he started to be more distant, wore skinny jeans, wore long sleeves, and started listening to punk rock music. Soul's mother was the only one he could trust and they did everything together when his father wasn't home. Soul's mother tried to file for divorce but Soul's father said no and started abusing her more. Soul started to not care about his grades until his father started abusing him mentally and physically. Soul got his grades up and the abuse let up. Soul's dad then decided to tell Wes lies about Soul and his mother and that's when Wes decided to bully Soul physically and mentally. Soul's first year of high school wasn't getting off to a great start until about two months in Soul met Maka and suddenly wanted to turn his life around for her.

**Maka's Story:**

No One's P.O.V

Maka was born the 4th child her parents had together. Maka's father had 10 other kids that weren't her mother's children. Maka always stuck with her mother. After SJ, Mori, Kari, and Kami were born (Each born a year apart. Current; Kari: 8, Mori: 7, Kami: 6, SJ (Spirit Jr.): 5) Maka's mother divorced Maka's father and she won custody of every child that was hers. All 8. Luckily the first 3 went to college so she only had to take care of the last 5. When Maka was in third grade she was classified a bookworm with no friends. Every time Maka came home she ran to her room crying after being bullied and beaten up. She then started cutting in fourth grade but not as seriously. Maka's mom still loved Maka's father and became depressed after the divorce. She had no energy to go anything so Maka started taking care of the little kids after her mom got sick from not eating and was moved to the hospital. When Maka's mom got back after a year Maka had a job at the age of 12 to take care of every one. Maka tried dropping the bookworm act and started hanging out with popular girls but was still an outcast. Maka had a boyfriend named Harvar. He was nice and really cared for her but moved away to some place in Nevada (HINT HINT MATIRIEL FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS) . She started cutting again after he left. But she got better after she started listening to punk rock bands. Soon her mother fell back into depression and on the last day of eighth grade Maka walked in to her house with her siblings and watched her mother commit suicide. After the funeral Maka's father got full custody of her and the rest of his kids. She had 18 half siblings and 8 full siblings. Maka became depressed after her mother's death and stopped talking to people, became more distant, and started cutting more seriously. Then her dad got a job in Death City, Nevada. It was the beginning of 9th grade and she thought she could have a fresh start. But when she met Soul she knew she didn't have to change for him. He liked her just the way she was.

**I really should have put a caution very depressing label. Well I used this chapter for the past stories because I have writers block. Sorry guys. It is shorter than other chapters. I try to make each one at least 1000 words but I usually go over. This is the first time for me to have only about 750 or 800 words. I will post more. Or at least try. But I have had these for a while then my internet was down. Ill post as many as I can before school starts back up. K BAI!**

**From; bringmethehorizon12**


End file.
